familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Moses Warren (1760-1851)
}} Moses Warren II, American Revolutionary Warrior Vital statistics *Born 2 August 1760 at Westborough, Middlesex, Massachusetts, USA *Died 27 September 1851 at Westborough, Middlesex, Massachusetts, USA *Son of Moses Warren (1728-1765) and Persis Rice (1728-1814) *Married [[Priscilla Nurse (1764-1842)|'Priscilla Nurse (1764-1842)']] - Married abt 1781, Westboro, MA. She is a great-granddaughter of Rebecca Townsend Nuse who died in the Salem Witch Trials. All children were born in Acworth, New Hampshire. Several children settled in the Shaker community of Warrensville located southeast of modern-day Cleveland OH. Several members of the Warren Family married into the Prentiss Family in Acworth NH then migrate to Warrensville. Biography Moses Warren served over three year in the Massachusetts troops during the American Revolution, sometimes as a private soldier and sometimes as a subaltern officer. At other times he filled civic and semi-civic positions which had to do with the provisions of the military forces in the field. (source: Living Ohio Sons of Revolutionary Sires, pg 167.- The Ohio Magazine 1907, Vol 2, No.1) MOSES WARREN born in Northboro, Massachusetts, 1760, enlisted in the continental army 1776, remaining till near the close of the war, settled in Acworth, 1782 or 1783, removed to Warrensville, Cuyahoga County Ohio, of which his son Daniel was the first settler, having removed in 1808, following his brother-in-law Ebenezer Duty of Acworth, who subsequently settled in Ashtabula County Ohio. Mr. Warren accompanied his son to Ohio, was pleased with the country, returned for his family, walking the whole distance, 600 miles. Being hindered he did not emigrate till- 1815, when he and his family started for Ohio with a yoke of oxen, four horses and two wagons. They reached their destination after seven weeks' journeying. Here at the age of 55 he commenced pioneer life anew, building the first frame house in the township of his adoption. He, however, lived to see the comforts of civilization multiplied around him. Final Years Died at the age of 91. His wife Priscilla Nourse, sister of Daniel Nourse (see Nourse family), lived to the age of 78. Moses Warren II appears on the 1850 census (age 90) with his son's family (Moses Warren III) in Cuyahoga County. This evidence strongly disputes the notation in many genealogical records stating his place of death was in Mass, but his burial is in Cuyahoga. Family of Moses Warren II #'Abigail Warren 1782A' (b. 1782?) - no record found - erroneous listing? #'Sarah Warren (1784-1818)' - m. Ebenezer Duty, a prominent citizen of Astubula, OH. #'Daniel Warren (1786-1862)' - Warrensville Founder - Daniel Warren in Warrensville - This account reports he had two children. m. Margaret Prentiss 8 Mar 1807 in Acworth NH. Moved to Ohio in 1810. #'Infant Warren (1788-1788)' - #'Persis Warren (1789-1802)' - died young #'Presillia Warren (1792-1847)' - M. Robert Prentiss - Hall Family Line #'Chloe Warren (1795-1814)' - born and died in Acworth NH - no marriage. #'Mary L Warren (1798-1812)' - born and died in Acworth NH - no marriage. #'Anna Wilcox Warren (1800-1860)' - m. Samuel Morrison Prentiss, Free Baptist, was born 21 Mar 1801. In his early childhood his parents moved to Warrensville OH. Licensed to preach about 1842. Ordained 1844. Residence, Warrensville OH, 1842-4. See Google Books - The Native Ministry of New Hampshire for listing of places he preached at in Ohio and Michigan. - M. Anne Wilcox at Warrensville OH - 26 Oct 1819. D Trent, MI, Dec 8, 1879. #'William Warren (1801-1825)' - b. in New Boston, NH, d. 10 May 1825, Warrensville OH. - No Marriage, No Children ? #'Moses Warren III (1803-1895)' - Lived many years in Cuyahoga County, Ohio (see biograhpy: Living Ohio Sons of Revolutionary Sires, pg 167. - The Ohio Magazine 1907, Vol 2, No.1) Famous ancestors *Warenne Family Ancestry - Early Line English-Norman Knights *Lord De Mowbrey - Signer of the Magna Carta in 1215 (See Maternal Rice Family Lineage) References * Warenne Family Ancestry * History of Warren Family in Acworth NH Vital Records 1850 US Census Note last name recorded as Warner, but should be Warren. He is living with his son's family - Moses Warren II (1760-1841). Recorded at Warrensville, Cuyahoga Co, Ohio - * Moses Warner - m/90 - b:MA - ocp: Farmer * Moses Warner - m/47 - b:NH - ocp: Farmer * Sarah N Warner - f/45 - b:VT * Leora Warner - f/20 - b:OH * Wm Warner - m/18 - b:OH * Lucelia C Warner - f/15 - b:OH * Sarah P Warner - f/10 -b:OH * Roland Warner - m/8 - b:OH * Mary L Warner - f/4 - b:OH Category:Continental Army soldiers Category:Married in Westborough, Massachusetts